Search for the seeing stones
by Wolfboy245
Summary: The reamaining members of the fellowship go on one last adventure.........
1. The Halflings

Disclaimer: So far I own nothing in this story but the story itself, and Julia is a character I made up but that could very well be one of the many daughters of Aragorn. I do not own King Elessar, Arwen, Rivendell, Middle Earth, Sauron, Ecthelion, Gondor, The shire, Minas Tirith, Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck, Peregrin Took, or any such elements of Lord of the Rings. Eldarion is actually not mine, it is actually written (in the appendices I think) that Aragorn had one son named Eldarion.  
  
A/N: Hey! Welcome to another one of my Fanfics. This is one of my firsts. Please R&R, especially if you catch ANY inaccuracies.   
  
Summary: The members of the fellowship go on one last adventure.........  
  
Chapter I: The Half lings   
  
Eldarion was King Ellesar of Gondor's only son & heir. Years ago at the beginning of the fourth age, King Ellesar (or as he was called by his more close friends 'Strider' or 'Aragorn' ) married a mistress named Arwen of Rivendell, who was now one of the last elves in Middle-earth. Together they had a son, Eldarion, and several daughters. And at the beginning of the fourth age their empire began to repair the damage that Sauron had left behind.   
  
Eldarion gazed off one of the windows in the white tower of Ecthelion. He felt trapped, incomplete. But why should he? He was a noble prince, heir to the throne of Gondor! He had it all! But yet something lagged at him. Something was still missing. But what? What more could a 14 year old boy ask for? He wondered, seeing small figures on horseback off in the distance.   
  
"Julia!" he called to one of his many younger sisters "Come here! There are strange men off in the distance!"   
  
Julia was 7 and had more of an elvish type sight range than Eldarion or any of her sisters. She had elf like vision, inherited from her mother.   
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"There are 3 of them, they look like children. Yes, Halflings from the shire."  
  
Eldarion smiled "We must tell father to come greet out guests." said Eldarion.  
  
And so they ran to Aragorn 's quarters. They stood at the archway into Minas Tirith and waited to greet their guests.   
  
As the Halflings approached, Eldarion saw that they were clad in Gondorian armor. But how could this be? There were no creatures of this manner in Gondor, or he surely would've seen them.   
  
They finally reached the archway and Aragorn called out to them " Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck, and Peregrin Took. It has been all too long since I've heard word from you"   
  
"Nor I you" said Samwise Gamgee.  
  
Eldarion got excited. He had not had a visit from Sam, Merry, or Pippin since he was very little, and Julia had never seen them before. They used to visit very often and tell Eldarion tales of Elves and dragons, orcs and goblins, wizards and dark lords and all kinds of exciting adventures.   
  
Sam gave Eldarion a friendly hug. "My you've sprouted!"  
  
Eldarion smiled "And you've grown old! How come you stopped visiting?"  
  
"For that very reason" replied Sam "I'm too old. Plus the children and......."  
  
Sam looked depressed all of the sudden, like a balloon without air in it. And then he started to cry a little.  
  
Merry patted his back "There, there, old friend."  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"It's Rosy, his wife." said Pippin "She passed away two years ago this June."  
  
Aragorn had a look of pity for Sam "Well you may grieve then. But be not ill of heart. For tonight you will be Gondor's guest of honor."  
  
That night was a good night indeed. There was singing, dancing, eating and drinking and all around merryness.  
  
Meanwhile the children were intently listening to Merry, Pippin, and Sam.  
  
" And so then who should show up" said Pippin "But Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Theoden, Eomer, and all of Rohan. Well of course Merry and I were well under the influence by then."- and he went on and on and on.  
  
Eldarion was somewhat isolated from the rest, He had no desire to hear those far off journeys that he hadn't got to go on. Aragorn noticed this and took leave to talk with his son.  
  
"What troubles you my son?" he asked  
  
Eldarion looked at his father " You got your journey" he motioned to the three hobbits "They got theirs. I can't stay in this prison forever."  
  
" I do know what you feel." said Aragorn "And one day a task may come to you. But you must also remember that the third age of this world was a dark one. Now you may want to be on an adventure, but when you are on an adventure, you will wonder why you ever wanted to leave home." Aragorn hugged his son " Your day will come"  
  
That night, Eldarion slept little due to the loud talking throughout the night. Although Aragorn, Merry, Pippin, and Sam did not seem to be discussing something pleasant. No indeed, they seemed to be conversing a serious matter.  
  
So Eldarion decided to listen in. He put his ear to the door and he made out a few words:  
  
"WHAT?! he is far too young!! I was 87 when I went with the fellowship."  
  
"Hey Pippin! Fill me up old boy!"  
  
"Aragorn, you have to let the boy spread his wings if he is ever going to fly!"  
  
"Boy you sure are enjoying your ale, eh merry?"  
  
"Well I suppose you're right, but I'm coming too!"  
  
"Oh no you're not! You're too old!"  
  
" Oooh! boy, my sword sure is light!"  
  
" Why not? I got a good 180 years ahead of me!"  
  
"OW!!! PIPPEN THAT'S MY FOOT!!!!"  
  
Just then, the door knob accidentally turned and Eldarion fell in to see Arwen next to Aragorn conversing with Sam, and Pippin in the corner with Merry, who was clutching his bloody foot.  
  
But what caught his attention was a small black sphere on the table next to them.  
  
"Well Eldarion, it looks like you're going to get your adventure."  
  
What does he mean by that? You'll just have to wait until my next chapter. Please Review! 


	2. And so it begins

****

A/N: Well, here's the second chapter, hopefully it'll get more reviews than the 1st one. Oh, and to the reviewer who asked about Legolas, just wait, he's coming! 

Please R&R

****

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

****

Rating: PG-13, nothing yet but there will be, I can promise you that!

****

Chapter 2:

"What is it?" asked Eldarion.

"This is one of 7 identical seeing stones." came Aragorn's reply "Known as palantirs.

"Years ago these were created by my kin, the dunedain rangers of the south. But alas they were stolen and became tools for the enemy to communicate with his allies. 

"And this one" - Aragorn held it up - "was found in the shire."

"My poor shire." said Sam through clenched teeth "I'm glad it's rid of this evil." Sam

burst into tears.

"My dear Sam!" said Aragorn " Whatever is the matter?"

"It's his wife, Rosie." said Pippen 

"Oh my!" said Aragorn "What's the matter? Not sick I hope."

There was a cold silence "She died."

Aragorn gasped and Kneeled down to put a hand on his hobbit friend's shoulder. "It will be all right."

"No, it won't." Said Sam "Mr. Frodo's gone, my children are grown, there's nothing left for me."

Aragorn saw where this was going "yes there is! Your friends! My son-" he motioned toward the palantir "We have a whole new journey ahead of us!" 

Aragorn looked into Sam's teary eyes, waiting for him to respond. And then, Sam spoke: "In three months I'm leaving for the undying lands."

Aragorn fell silent. He knew this was coming. "So you won't help us?"

"I will help you until I leave." said Sam.

"Is there no one else who is willing?" asked Aragorn.

The room was silent. But just then, when it seemed all hope was lost, Pippen's Tookish blood began to flow. He stepped toward Eldarion with a brave heart and triumphantly announced he would help.

"Well." said Merry "If Pip and Sam are going, I guess I've got nothing better to do." He stepped forward.

"But 4?" asked Eldarion, "That's quite a few short of a full deck."

"Well." said Aragorn "You'll pick up many others."

Eldarion sighed "Well alright."

"Right then!" said Aragorn "Great! You'll leave in the morning."

* * *

Eldarion was nervous. He tried to summon his father's courage, but there was only so much he could muster. He was woken fairly early, fed, and was now being armoured and armed by his father. His armour was a brilliant shade of gold, with a chrome hemet (A/N: Yeah, I know, chrome in middle-earth, but that's the best way to describe it) and many gondorian symbols and designs on them, but he was not wearing that now - that was for battle. Now all he had was an under-garment ring vest.

"And now." said Aragorn " I have something special for you." He pulled out a very quality gondor sword with a gleaming handle. Eldarion picked it up and weilded it around "It's beautiful."

"It is called Anduril." said Aragorn "This sword is an heirloom of the royal family. This is the sword that was once called Narsil before it was crushed by Sauron, and yet still was it reforged! Indeed it was! I now pass it on to you, my son."

"Thank you father!" said Eldarion "But what will you be armed with?"

Aragorn frowned. He kneeled down to look his son in the eye. "This is your quest. I cannot come with you, I have responsibilitys here in Minas Tirith. I am the king!" he gave his son a hug "I know you'll do just fine."

"I won't let you down father." Eldarion whispered.

* * * *

Aragorn spoke with his most loyal servant "I want you to follow them a ways behind." he said "Protect him with your life."

"Yes m'lord." said the Servant.

* * * *

Eldarion looked his last upon the white tower of Ezcthelion. He was setting out on the path to the great realm of Mirkwood with 3 halflings, 2 horses, and fairly generous provisions, he thought . Perhaps he was doomed.

But really, what foes could he encounter? There were no more orcs.

His thoughts were interuppted by Pippen.

"That's a lovely sword." he said.

"Bless me!" said Sam "If it isn't Anduril!"

Merry gasped "That's a fine blade! Once summoned an army of dead!"

"Well what blades are you wielding?" Eldarion Asked.

"Sting." said Sam "A lite elvish short sword."

"I thought that was Frodo's sword."asked Eldarion.

"Well it was." said Sam "But I took it after Frodo was captured."

"As some of us here might recall," Merry explained "My sword was destroyed in the battle of Pellenor Fields by the witch-king. I had the gondorian smiths forge me a new one." He pulled out a sword just a little longer than his old one. "And of course," Merry continued, pulling out a beautiful elvish daggar "I still got this beuty lady Galadriel gave me."

"So do I." said Pippen "And I also have my faithful short sword that went throgh the barrow downs and weathertop and the march of the ents. Plus lord Faramir's old sword that Denethor gave me when I was in his service."

Eldarion smiled. He would be traveling with the people he had grown up hearing tales of..


	3. The 2nd stone

Thank you for reviewing this story. As for that reviewer that made that mst of my story, well, I could care less.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings

Soon they came to a point where there sat a large collection of rocks that looked to be an abandoned watch tower. Eldarion recognized it from his father's stories.

"This isn't…"

Sam nodded "The great watch tower of Amun Sul, or 'Weathortop'." they began to hike up the hill "We had better watch out tonight."

Eldarion frowned "Watch out for what?"

Pippin looked at him like he was crazy "Why bandits, ruffians, and ground goblins of course!"

Eldarion continued to frown "What do you mean goblins? There's no such thing anymore."

Merry looked at him sideways "You really think we wiped them off the face of the earth?"

Eldarion's eyes widened "You mean we didn't?"

Sam shook his head "Just most of 'em, I think there're still a few hoards out there."

Without hesitation, Eldarion took out Anduril.

"Now," Sam took out the palantir "The next seeing stone should be somewhere nearby." they followed Sam around twists and turns until they reached a small crater, where they found a small crater with another black round sphere.

Sam picked it up "Gotcha!"

"Well," Merry sighed "2 down, 5 to go."

Eldarion, who had been sleeping with his sword in his hand, awoke and sat upright. He heard something in the bushes nearby.

"Sam!" he shook Sam trying to wake him up "Sam!"

Sam opened his eyes and tilted his head up "What is it?"

Eldarion pointed "There's something in that bush!"

Sam sat upright as well, and drew his sword.

"What do we do?" asked Eldarion.

"Well," explained Sam "We go see what in the world it is!"

They crept closer to the bushes. Eldarion reached in the bushes and pulled out-

"Julia?! What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to come with you Eldarion!" she exclaimed "I wanted to see middle earth!"

Pippen and Merry slowly woke up "What's all this racket?"

"We'd better be quiet!" warned Sam "Or else-"

But he was interrupted by what seemed to be a thousand mettalic screams of foul beasts below..

Sam rolled his eyes "Goblins, wonderful."

Eldarion's eyes widened in panic and fear "Well you seem pretty at ease considering that they're GOING TO KILL US!"

"They won't kill us!" assured Pippin "Just watch!"

"What about Julia?" worried Eldarion "She can't fight and she doesn't have a weapon!"

"You're right!" Sam thought for a second "We'll form a perimeter around her! The best defense is a good offense."

And so the goblins reached the top of the rock, and the battle commenced.

Eldarion thought himself to be doing very well for his first battle. He gutted one here, horizontal slashed one there, and occasionally broke off from the group to jump and bring his sword down on top of a goblin's head. Sam ducked low, and slashed one in the face, and then punched a couple. Pippin with his sword was able to cut a few heads clean off, and combined a horizontal with vertical attack to make a combo that knocked the goblins down. Merry would block, and then headbutt, and then gut, and then block, and then headbutt, and then gut.

Together they were able to defeat the goblins.

They all cheered in victory, but it was not to last.

"Well done defeating my goblins." said a voice behind them "I'll take those stones now."

What? So someone ELSE is controlling the goblins now? This cannot be good. I know it's a short chapter but I was kinda having trouble with this story so I'm lucky to get this much done. Maybe reviewing will inspire me? (hint,hint)


End file.
